


Get Yourself Back Home

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annotated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Yourself Back Home

**Oh!**

**You're so sexy, yo!**

* * *

John curled up in his blankets. The last person… is gone.

* * *

_Sherlock stood on top of a hill. Another case solved. Another day gone._

* * *

**I don’t know, where you’re going**

**Or when you’re coming home**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**

**For one more chance to hold you close**

**I don’t know, where you’re going**

**Just get yourself back home**

* * *

John cried. That was all he wanted. He wanted a certain someone to come home.

* * *

_Sherlock sat in the train. Mycroft was explicit in his rules. No contact._

* * *

**We knew this type of life didn’t come with instructions**

**So I’m trying to do my best to make something out of nothing**

**And sometimes it gets downright in fact**

**When you call and I don’t know what city I’m at**

**Or what day of the week in the middle of the month**

* * *

Where are you? That’s right… I see you every Sunday.

 Every.

 Sunday.

* * *

_Sherlock watched his friend approach his grave._

_His grave._

_His friend._

_His John._

* * *

**In a year I don’t recall**

**It’s like my life’s on repeat and the last time we spoke**

**I told you I wouldn’t be long,**

**That was last November, now December’s almost gone**

**I’d apologize but I don’t realize what I’m doing wrong**

* * *

John sobbed. The shaking wracked his body.

I don’t think you were wrong to go.

You were wrong to not come back.

Would the person ever be back?

No.

* * *

_Sherlock read the blog’s latest update._

_He nursed his coffee and ignored the stares of the gun man that had come to find him._

_He wouldn’t die._

_Not with John never knowing…everything._

* * *

**I don’t know, where you’re going**

**Or when you’re coming home**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**

**For one more chance to hold you close**

**I don’t know, where you’re going**

**Just get yourself back home**

* * *

Please…please…

John cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_Sherlock lay in an empty hotel room._

_He wouldn’t let that wrenching pain get to him._

* * *

**And you’ve been nothing but amazing**

**And I never take that for granted**

**Half of these birds would've flew the coop**

**But you, you truly understand it**

**And the fact you stood beside me,**

**Every time you heard some bogusness**

**You deserve a standing o ‘cause they’d a just been over it**

* * *

John watched the people look at him sadly. Was he an idiot?

* * *

_Sherlock admitted it. He was pining. Having The Woman as the one to rub it in was salt in the wound. He was lucky she was married before Belgravia. Or she would have taken John for herself._

* * *

**Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk**

**Like we don’t hear what they saying**

**Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk**

**We’ll just drive by and keep waving**

* * *

John shrugged off the coat. He wasn’t in 221b anymore.

Too many memories of a certain person.

If only he would walk through that door.

* * *

_Sherlock stood in the shade his eyes hooded. John._

_If only he could walk in._

_If only he could say he was back._

_He walked away._

* * *

**'Cause you and I above all that**

**Just let them wallow in it**

**Now they all choked up, yuck**

**'Cause they be swallowing it**

* * *

John kept the days. A year and a half so far.

He wanted to die.

* * *

_One more year. Just next November. Sherlock put down his mobile._

_One more year._

* * *

**I don’t know, where you’re going**

**Or when you’re coming home**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**

**For one more chance to hold you close**

**I don’t know, where you’re going**

**Just get yourself back home**

* * *

John tossed and turned in his bed.

* * *

Sherlock stared into the city lights. So close yet so far away.

* * *

**No one holds me down like you do sweetheart**

**You keep doing that, I keep doing this**

**We’ll be alright in the end**

**Trust that**

**We put the us in trust, baby**

**Let’s go**

* * *

John held onto the pink mobile.

It was their first case.

* * *

Sherlock checked his pulse after John left the grave.

Racing just the same.

* * *

**I don’t care what you’re after**

**As long as I’m the one, no**

**I don’t care why you’re leaving**

**You’ll miss me when you’re gone**

* * *

John put the ring on her finger. He didn’t love her but she loved him. She healed him.

She deserved it.

* * *

Sherlock winced as John said, “I do.” He wanted to vanish.

He wanted Moriarty to have won.

* * *

**I don’t know, where you’re going**

**Or when you’re coming home**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**

**For one more chance to hold you close**

**I don’t know, where you’re going**

**Just get yourself back home**

* * *

John curled up in his chair. His heart fluttered only barely. Was this the end? Could he stop his heart just by wishing it?

He typed a text into his phone. It would go to the one that was never answered.

One with an accumulation of texts.

One that received a text each day.

One that would never call back.

The answering buzz came from the door. A tall figure appeared in the door way.

* * *

_Sherlock looked at the figure hunched in the chair._

_John leapt at him._

_Punching and hugging him._

_Sobbing all the while._

_He was home._

* * *

**I'm home baby!**

**Ha Ha.**

* * *

The phone lay abandoned on the wood table.

-

From: JWatson

To: SH

Get your ass back home.


End file.
